


Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Seven

by lauriegilbert



Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: These are the drabbles from the seventh week I participated in B2S. Theme was TV Shows. Included are:Ensemble - GleeEnsemble - Sesame Street
Relationships: Crew of the Starship Enterprise - Relationship
Series: Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bridge2Sickbay Drabbles - Week Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Was away during this one, so only the two, sadly.

Ensemble - Glee

As the ship flew on pure pressure and the crew's lives hung in the balance Kirk gripped the arms of ~~his~~ ~~Pike's~~ his chair and prayed for safety harder and stronger than he'd ever prayed before, including all of the deities that had ever been mentioned in his hearing. This was the first time other people's lives, lives he cared about more than his own, were on the line with him and he swore that they would make it out of this alive.  
  
After his entire life had flashed before his eyes and he realized that they were safe, he caught the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and looked around at everyone else on the bridge. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces, each of them slowly melting into looks of pure bliss. They'd saved earth and saved the ship, and somehow all lived to tell the tale. The glee in the air was almost visible and all Jim could hear in his head was "Thank God."

Ensemble - Sesame Street

"Bones, please tell me I'm seeing things."  
  
They had just arrived on the planet, looking around them after materializing as they always did. There was no one yet there to meet them, but that didn't stop Jim from doubting what he was seeing so much as the number of furry creatures moving around them as if this was a normal part of their lives. There were a few humans in sight, but most of them seemed to be working or, singing?  
  
"Damnit Jim, we've died and gone to hell."  
  
Jim had to laugh. "Hell is full of muppets and looks a lot like Sesame Street?"  
  
Chekov was bumped by a large blue monster mumbling about cookies, but that didn't stop him from bouncing and saying with a grin, "Sesame Street was invented in Russia!"


End file.
